House of Hanover
History of Hanover Early Beginnings The House of Hanover began in ancient Rome as the House of Pompilius. The first patriarch of the House was Numa Pompilius, the second king of Rome, becoming King in 717 B.C. Following his death in 673 B.C., the family lost the throne of Rome when the Roman senate elected Tullus Hostilius king of Rome. The family remained a popular, wealthy and influencial family among the aristocracy for many centuries by adapting to the changes of the times. In 509 B.C., with the establishment of the Roman Republic, the family held on to its influence by gaining positions as magistrates and often holding both Consul positions. In around a decade, the family had control over the senate by both holding seats themselves and buying off delegates. The Early Church The family was converted to Christianity by Saints Peter and Paul circa 60 A.D. During the first centuries of Christianity the family began to lay low because of the harsh persecution of Christians by the pagans in Rome. Under Diocletian, in 284 A.D., the family fled the pagan cruelty in Rome to Persia. Move to Russia In the eighth century the family migrated once more to the Rus' Khaganate, what is now part of modern day Russia. When the family moved, they took with them the vast amount of riches which they had accumulated over the centuries. In Russia, the family adopted the name Romanov to reflect their Roman roots. In the 13th century the family married into Prussian royalty and Glanda Kambila, a Prussian prince exhiled by invading Germans, became patriarch. In 1547, Ivan IV married a Fominov Princess. When Ivan became Tsar, she became the first Tsarina of Russia. In 1613, Mikhail I Fyodorovich Romanov at the age of sixteen became the first Russian tsar from the House of Romanov. He was succeeded by his son Alexei. When Alexei died a number of struggle broke out amongst the dynasty between his heirs, especially Princess Sophia Alekseyevna and Prince Peter, the future Peter the Great. Sophia Alekseyevna became regent of Russia until forced from the throne by her half-brother, Peter the Great. After being deposed, she altered the family name to Fominov to distance herself from her brothers who had deposed her. She was the first and only Matriarch of the House of Fominov. Her son Konstantin Ivanovich became Patriarch upon her death and the family remain in Keiv for nearly a century. Diffusion Throughout Europe In the Mid-Seventeen Hundreds the Fominov dynasty grew bored with Russia and began to venture into Eastern Europe. The family married into the Hohenzollerns of Prussia, the Hapsburgs of Austria, the Hanovers of Britain, and the Bourbons of France and Spain all within a period of fifty years. The seat of the dynasty settled in Portugal for a decade before settling in Avignon, France, only to be ousted by the French revolution. The family then moved between Hungary and Sicily up until the early 1800s. The New British Empire In 1769 the patriarch of the Fominov dynasty, Louis Philip Christian Fominov of Avignon, commissioned a ship to explore the Northern East Pacific. His nephew, an Admiral in the French navy, headed the expedition. In 1771 Admiral Augustus William Fominov discovered the desolate English Isles. The patriarch's son, Marquess Charles Richard Fominov, who had settled in York, took an interest in the freshly discovered land and took up residence there in late 1771 with a number of his fiefs and vassals to establish a colony. When the patriach died suddenly from tuberculosis in 1779, Charles became patriarch. The English Isles became a private territory belonging to the Fominov Household when Charles became patriarch. This was the largest private territory in history. In the early 1800s, the majority of the Fominov family had relocated with their fiefs and vassals to the continent. Magnae Britanniae and the Civil War In the 20th century, Duke James Richard Fominov became the patriarch of the dynasty. He declared the private isles to be a sovereign nation called Magnae Britanniae (Great Britain). He was crowned King James Richard I. A small government was established and the Fominov palace was built. When foreign socialists began migrating to Magnae Britanniae (Great Britain), however, the otherwise happy nation turned to civil war. It began with the assassination of the King. A republic was declared and the Crown Prince, Caleb Fominov, was exhiled. Several Fominovs escaped Magnae Britanniae (Great Britain), but most of the family managed to remain in Magnae Britanniae (Great Britain) secretly. After rallying his loyalists and other supporters, Prince Caleb marched upon the capital and seized it once more. The republicans were imprisoned and the Prince was crowned King Caleb I. Modern Times Today the Patriarch of the House of Fominov is King-Emperor George VI, King-Emperor of Great Britain, Scotland, Ireland, France, Holy Roman Emperor, and the British Empire and grandson of King Frederick I. The dynasty spans many nations, reigning in Great Britain, Holy Roman Empire, Spain, Elesia, and Lankford. Historical information taken from the Historiarum de Domus Fominov as written by King George VI. Category:Institutions